First Kiss
by hpgeek151
Summary: So, this is the story of my first kiss. Some of my friends call me a slut for how it happened, and who it happened with, but that's not the point. Rated M only for language. Puck/OC


So, this is the story of my first kiss.

It's not anything special, it's actually probably pretty average and unromantic, but still its mine.

Some of my friends call me a slut for how it happened, and who it happened with, but that's not the point.

Though to understand the whole story, there needs to be some background to it.

* * *

A week at a Glee Camp in New York. No, unfortunately not New York City, New York. But just a camp (resort sort of thing) at a lake in New York with a bunch of kids I really didn't know, and a few kids that I did.

But first, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Julie Fairbank, I'm sixteen years old. And I know that's old to have a first kiss, but let me defend myself. I'd had boyfriends, but none of them appealed to me enough for me to kiss them. And I just about flirt with any living object, but mainly boys. I could always get them to like me, but then there was always that girl who was just prettier than me.

But I hoped my life was going to change soon. I just moved to the tiniest town in Ohio, its called Lima. If you've ever heard of it I just might drop dead of a heart attack. There's nothing there to be worth knowing.

I moved there with my mother, and only my mother. Her and my father had just decided to get a divorce (finally), and she got a job offer at the William McKinley High School in the middle of nowhere as a guidance counselor. She graciously accepted, took my father's child support money and ran. And dragged me along with her.

I started attending the school in May, which was entirely suckish in itself, no one wanted to be friend the weird new girl. And I kept to myself mostly, until about a week before school was set to be released.

I was taking advantage of the choir room on a Tuesday afternoon. I knew that the Glee Club practiced on Thursdays, and the band practiced on Mondays and Wednesdays. I thought I would be all set to be by myself. I was playing the piano and singing along to one of my favorite songs.

I wouldn't say that I have a fucking amazing voice. But I have a voice, and I can belt it when I want. And that was currently what I was doing because I was pissed that my mother had made me move here with her, and that I was going to spend my whole summer alone.

I finished out my song with a quiet G-chord from the piano and then I heard clapping coming from behind me. I whipped my head around in surprise. What the fuck? No one was supposed to be here!

"Wow, you have a voice there. Do I know you?" the man that had been clapping was not very tall, but he was probably a teacher. He didn't look like a high schooler.

"Um, hi, I'm new, so you might not know me," I wasn't nervous around anyone, I'm not a shy person. But I do tend to get a little worried when I think that I might be getting into trouble for something.

"Well, its nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Schuster, I'm a Spanish teacher and I run the Glee Club." He smiled at me. What did he expect me to say?

So I said the first thing that came to my mind, "Cool."

"And what's your name?" he prompted.

"Oh, my name. I'm Julie Fairbank, I'm a sophomore. I just moved here last month." I replied and started to gather my sheet music and my book bag and get ready to quickly leave the room.

"Oh, Julie. I have a proposition for you," Mr. Schuster said as I started to stand up. "Would you like to be a part of the Glee Club?"

"Isn't that like over for the school year though?" I asked innocently.

"Well, yeah, pretty much. But we have this week long camp to go to in mid July, would you be interested in going with us?"

"Yeah, I guess that would be cool. And I have to ask my mom, and I'll need to know how much its going to cost." I was all about the technicalities.

"Of course, welcome to Glee Club."

* * *

So there I was, in the middle of no where New York with a bunch of gleeks, and while it might not be the ideal situation for a flirt like me, I was determined to make it fun.

We drove here, all the way from flippin' Lima. Yeah, its about an 11 and a half hour drive. Welcome to living hell. But I made it, although the only person I talked to on the entire bus ride was the gay kid Kurt Hummel (who was absolutely adorable), it gave me a feel for what Glee Club was like.

The entire week actually turned out to be an amazing experience. I met a ton of other people who were actually okay, and a bunch of guys. I got to flirt with all of them, and I had Kurt on my right arm to flirt with the rest of them that didn't swing my way. It was a fucking blast.

So the boys of the week: First there was Kyle, oh man. He was hot, let me tell you. But he was a little crazy. He died his hair bright pink just before he came to this camp, and although that doesn't sound attractive, let me tell you it was.

And then after the first night and part of the next day, I was done with him. He became annoying with all his stories about his friends from home. And then I saw him making out with a guy and I was done, because he was obviously not really into me. I moved on to Holden. Yeah, basically I was attracted to him for his name, because I am really and truly in love with Holden Caulfield.

But he was onto the next girl before I could even get his number. So for the last four days of the week I was attached at the hip to this kid named Peter. Peter and I got along great, we liked the same bands, we liked the same practically everything. We said goodbye as I got on my bus to go home, and he got on his bus. He lived in Massachusetts, which pretty much sucked. But I didn't mind, he was just someone to hone my flirting skills with.

Actually, when I pulled away from the hug that we shared, he tried to lean in for the kiss. I turned away quickly and waved to one of the people that I had met. Oops, sorry Peter.

"Hey Julie!" I heard from where people were loading their things onto the bus.

"Yeah?" I walked over to that boy. The one that I had promised to sit with on the way home. We had been talking the other night, and then we realized that we both lived in Lima. The lamest town ever. But we got to talking, and we talked about playing the guitar, and how we both had brought ours and we should have a jam session on the bus.

"We're still sitting together right?" he asked.

"Of course," I said leaning against the bus, I glanced back over at Peter who was looking at me disgusted before he turned away and walked onto his bus. "Jam sesh, right?" I asked smiling.

"Well, one of the strings on my guitar broke yesterday, and it really sucks because it was the A string, and everyone had replacement E strings, but no A strings. So I'm out of luck for fixing it."

"Aww, well, that's okay, I'll still sit with you. I think we're watching a bunch of movies on the way home. All I really want to do is sleep though."

"Oh, same here. I can't believe they kept us up until 2 am last night and then woke us up at 7, that's ridiculous, right?" he smiled. Oh, god, he had a gorgeous smile. He put his last bag into the luggage compartment and said, "Okay, Julez, let's get on with the twelve hour bus ride. Lady's first."

He was just making fun, but it was kind of refreshing to see a guy being chivalrous. I laughed and picked a seat that was almost in the very back of the bus.

Soon we were surrounded by a bunch of our friends. Mercedes and Kurt sat together behind us, and in front of us were some freshmen that we didn't know. But across the way from us were Finn and Rachel making goo goo eyes at each other. It was so obvious that they loved each other. And the guy I was sitting with. You guessed it, Noah Puckerman. The stud, the player, the father. But he wasn't really. Quinn had given her baby up for adoption, and not to Mr. Schu's crazy ex-wife. Actually, Mr. Schu and his new wife, Emma Pillsbury, adopted the baby. And I thought that was really sweet.

Quinn's parents had taken her back into their home, and Quinn and Puck were just friends. And as far as I knew Puck wasn't dating anyone lately. Finn, Puck, and Quinn were all friends again, at least if you asked them, but things were awkward in the air whenever they were in the vicinity of each other.

I sat in the window seat, and Puck sat on the aisle seat, obviously. The first movie that they put in was the movie Step Brothers. I had never seen it before, but apparently it was hilarious. I wasn't really paying attention. I had made myself comfortable by turning my body so that my feet were near the window and my head was lying on Puck's stomach. His rock hard stomach of steel, but still it was comfortable.

I ended up falling asleep like that, and he ended up falling asleep too. We slept like that through 4 hours of the ride, two movies.

When I woke up Puck was playing with my long brown hair. "Oh, hey," he said, and then immediately removed his hands from my head. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, no, keep doing that." I said sleepily.

"We're going to watch another movie," he said.

"Which one this time?" I asked.

"Star Wars, Episode III The Revenge of the Sith," he said with a false scary voice.

"Oh, goody, my favorite. I love Anakin," I said, only half joking.

"You're really cute when you smile, did you know that?" he asked.

"Umm, no?" I said. How was I supposed to respond to that.

"Hey Julie, you're finally awake!" Kurt said from behind us.

"Yep, only barely," I responded.

"Make sure that we go to the same food place after this movie, we're stopping. I need to talk to you."

"Okay?" I was so confused, I didn't know what was going on.

During the Star Wars movie, Puck and I held hands, and he played with my hair, and we talked and laughed. And then out of no where. He kisses me. I didn't see it coming, I didn't even know what really happened until a few seconds after the fact.

I leaned up to him and whispered in his ear, "That was my first kiss."

"Really?" he whispered back to me.

I nodded.

"Well, did you like it?"

I nodded again. And he kissed me again. But this time it wasn't one simple kiss. It was a multitude of kisses. We basically made out on the bus. There was even tongue and everything. His hand was up my shirt. And then the movie ended and the bus was pulling into McDonalds.

"Are you going to get McDonalds?" he asked me.

"Naw, I'm going to go to Wendy's. They said we would stop there too," I replied. "And Kurt wanted to talk to me."

"Okay, babe. We'll continue this later." He smiled and walked off the bus with a bunch of people who were getting McDonalds.

Kurt slid into the seat next to me. "What the fuck just happened Julie?"

"I have no clue." I replied and slid down in my seat. This was going to be a long bus ride back to Lima, but it was sure going to be enjoyable. Only five more hours to go...


End file.
